


I was watching over you

by Cherrydragon26



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Hachi was always watching over her, but maybe not anymore.





	I was watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough stories for this pairing, so I decided to write one! Enjoy!  
> I don't own anything, except my own story

Since the first time we were paired up together, I was watching over you. Silently, without a word, like I always do, because I am not much of a talker.

But I hoped you understood and appreciated it. Still nothing changed and we always stayed the same. However I didn't mind, as long as I could be near you and protect you from harm.

Then we were asigned to watch over these kids, squad 13. I started to notice some changes in you, and in myself too. I didn't just care for you anymore, I cared for them too. You would sometimes turn around to look at me, from the corner of your eye. You thought I didn't notice it, but I did. My hope grew, and I thought after all this time, maybe something will happen. Still I am not going to initiate things myself, that is what I decided. I am satisfied with watching over you.

Then they sent you for a rehibilitation and I followed. But after all this time, we still returned back to the kids. We somehow became a family in this war. I don' t know how and I don' t know when, but we did. We all knew it and accepted it, and you will too. You just need more time that is all.

The first time you surprised me, was when we were escaping from the klaxosaur ship. I got hurt and I wanted you to leave me, but you didn' t. And you said you wouldn' t have done it.

I was amazed and proud of you. This time you were watching over me, you were looking out for me. I couldn' t be happier, than in this moment, while I am looking at you.

We are travelling through space in a escape pod, but all I can think of is you. You looked at me and asked:" Are you alright?".

" Yes," I answered and thought maybe one day. Maybe one day I would become something more than a silent watcher, and a protector from the shadow. Maybe, one day.


End file.
